


No Argument

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	No Argument

Title: No Argument  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #143: Fight  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Kinda sappy, but hey, no one should be surprised. ;) AU.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)

  
~

No Argument

~

“Are we going to fight about this again?” Remus asked, standing at the door.

Severus glared. “I look ridiculous,” he complained.

Remus shook his head and, stepping directly behind Severus, ran a proprietary hand over Severus’ back. Remus could feel him shudder.

“Look,” he whispered, eyes meeting Severus’ in the mirror. “You’re gorgeous.”

Severus shifted, colouring under Remus’ clearly admiring gaze. “My legs are--”

“Gorgeous,” Remus repeated. “And the skirt with those heels make them look a mile long. I want to lick them.”

“I wouldn’t say no,” Severus admitted.

Remus smiled. Make love, not war was his favorite motto.

~


End file.
